


Precious

by orphan_account



Series: Heart [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Hearts, M/M, except the hearts aren't where they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please take care of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

"Ah, it took me a while to find it. My mom kept it on the top shelf in a little chest, I had to ask for her help to reach it. Can you believe that?" 

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow as Lu Han lets out a nervous laugh and hugs the grapefruit-sized bundle to his chest. He can see the bundle pulse under the knitted fabric of the thick red jumper Lu Han has it wrapped in. Sehun thinks of the many times Lu Han has worn the cozy jumper during their sleepovers. 

 

Lu Han's breath creates silver puffs in the still winter night, his lips are a little blue, "I'm sorry it's not in the best condition. I used to be so unhappy, once I got so angry I just flat out threw it out the window," another nervous giggle, "Mom went out in the dead of night to retrieve it. Thinking back, I'm really thankful."

 

Sehun sees a dark patch bloom on the jumper, damp.

 

"Arms out," Lu Han commands.

 

Sehun holds his arms out and Lu Han gives him the bundle. It's warm and he gently embraces it.

 

"It's my most precious thing," Lu Han says, voice shaky, "Please take care of it." He swallows, "You can look if you want."

 

Sehun tentatively unwraps the bundle and... It's Lu Han's heart. Pulsing quickly to reflect his nervous state. Sehun swallows thickly as he takes a closer look, a thick ropey scar extends across both ventricles while tiny wiry scars mar the aorta. Sehun wants to kill whoever was responsible for those. Subconciously his sorrow drives him to brush a thumb over the large scar and in response he sees Lu Han close his eyes, his mouth falls open and he presses a hand to his sternum. The gesture covers the pad of Sehun's thumb with Lu Han's blood.

 

"It's beautiful," Sehun says softly in awe, "But... why?" Sehun isn't entirely surprised but the action is still a bit out of the blue.

 

"N-no reason, I just wanted you to have it, that's all."

 

Sehun smiles, Lu Han is the worst at being inconspicuous. He carefully wraps the heart back up and manoeuvres it to one arm so he can hold Lu Han close with the other.

 

"Thank you," he whispers next to Lu Han's ear before pressing a kiss to his temple. The first thing at the top of his mind is to ask his mother where he put his own heart.


End file.
